


Cup of Coffee

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffeenette, F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, give Marinette coffee 2k20, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Adrien is just concerned for his friend, but getting between Marinette and her coffee is not the smartest idea.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 264





	Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireAmethystPatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireAmethystPatch/gifts).



> Happy Holidays SapphireAmethystVSCO! I'm your Secret Santa for the Lovesquare Obsessed discord!

Everyone knew Marinette drank a lot of coffee. It was normal to see her coming into class in the morning with a full thermos, and returning after lunch with a second thermos full of more coffee.

And despite all that, she still ended up asleep in class half the time.

Adrien was _worried_. Marinette was a _tiny_ girl, how could she handle so much caffeine? And it was clearly throwing off her sleep schedule.

So after school one day, he pulled aside Marinette before she could walk home. “Hey, do you have a minute?”

“Um, y-yeah!” she replied. “What’s it is? What is it?”

“You’ve been drinking a lot of coffee lately,” he said. “And I—are you sleeping okay?”

“When I can,” she mumbled. “Yeah, I’m fine!”

“Are you sure?” Even his father didn’t drink this much coffee, and he wasn’t sure if that man _ever_ slept. “Maybe you’d sleep better if you didn’t have so much caffeine.”

She sighed. “You sound like—never mind. I’m _fine_ , I promise.” She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

He wasn’t holding her tight, but he could feel her pulse thrumming, fast like a hummingbird, against his fingertips. She _had_ to stop drinking coffee before she had a heart attack!

“Please,” he said. “Just—cut down a little, okay? I’m worried about you.”

Her eyes widened, and her pulse became impossibly fast. “O-okay. I can try to have a little less.”

He smiled widely, and her cheeks became pink. It was kind of adorable. “Thank you, Marinette,” he murmured.

**

A few days passed, and Marinette was drinking noticeably less coffee. She’d stopped having her afternoon thermosful of caffeine, and even confessed that she’d stopped adding Five Hour Energy to her morning thermos.

Adrien nearly choked when he heard that she’d been doing that in the first place.

She seemed sleepier, but she was smiling anyways, and staying awake during classes (mostly).

Adrien took notes for her when he could, and she always smiled so gratefully.

But then, the class returned from lunch one day and Alya handed Marinette a large iced latte. “We’ve got that test this afternoon, M. Can’t have you falling asleep.”

“Thank you!” Marinette cried, practically launching herself at her friend to give her a hug. She took the coffee and gave Alya a kiss on the cheek before cradling the cup like a precious child.

Adrien didn’t know why something like jealousy rolled deep in his gut. He wished Marinette could be that comfortable around him—he was just looking out for her! But he didn’t get hugs.

**

The following day, Adrien brought a large thermos for Marinette. She grinned widely when she accepted it, but that smile fell when she took a sip.

“This isn’t coffee.”

“No,” he replied, his own smile falling. “It’s, uh, herbal tea. Supposed to wake you up without caffeine.”

She narrowed her eyes, and pushed the thermos back into his hands. “No thanks.”

“Hey, come on, it’s good for you,” he said. “This is what I drink in the mornings.”

“I feel so sorry for you,” she muttered before turning in her seat. “Alyaaaa, do you have coffee for me?”

Alya leaned over and gave her a comforting pat on the head. “Not today, sorry. Want to go out and get some at lunch?”

“Yes please.”

Adrien slumped into his seat, taking a sip of the tea himself. Okay, so it was a _little_ bitter. And kind of…grassy. He forgot to add sugar.

No wonder Marinette didn’t want to hug him.

**

Marinette got herself a coffee during lunch, and fell asleep in class _anyways_.

Adrien was _worried_. But he didn’t want to push her too hard—he didn’t know much about how to act around people, but bothering a friend that often about her caffeine intake was _probably_ bad?

But just because _Adrien_ couldn’t talk to her…

**

That night, he headed over to Marinette’s house. Chat Noir could talk to her, it wasn’t too weird for a _hero_ to be concerned about a random citizen, right?

Her bedroom light was on and the skylight was partially propped open, so he easily slipped into her room, silently dropping onto her bed. He leaned out over the railing to say hi, and found Marinette dead asleep at her desk, her hair tied back in a single ponytail that was drooping over her cheek, against her nose.

She sneezed, but didn’t wake up, instead letting her head droop more.

Okay…maybe she _did_ need the caffeine.

“Marinette,” he heard a small, unfamiliar voice call. He looked around for the source of the sound, only to freeze in place when he saw a _kwami_ float towards the sleeping girl.

_Ladybug’s_ kwami.

Suddenly, Marinette’s constant exhaustion made a _lot_ more sense. He left as noiselessly as he’d arrived, his mind swirling as the fog lifted from it.

**

The next night, he had patrol with Ladybug. With _Marinette_.

“Do you want to stop and get a coffee?” he asked her as they sat on top of a building, scanning the city streets below them. This was his moment!

She turned to look at him incredulously.

“Not as a date!” he was quick to add. Not that a date wouldn’t have been _nice_ , but he needed to extend a proverbial olive branch first. “Just…because I’ve had a long day and would like some coffee and thought you might too?”

Did that sound as bad as it did in his head?

Her lips curved into a soft smile, and she nodded. “We can take a short break.”

They headed to a 24 hour bistro. Ladybug ordered a black coffee with extra espresso, and raised an eyebrow at Adrien’s look.

“What? Coffee is good enough on its own, there’s no need to water it down with things that don’t have caffeine in them.”

“I just thought your coffee order would be as sweet as you,” he teased, ordering himself a drink that was more milk than anything else. He pulled a few euros out of his suit’s pocket to pay for the drinks, though the cashier waved the money away, insisting it was on the house for the heroes of Paris.

They headed back up to the rooftops, and Ladybug gave Chat a soft kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for this. I really needed some caffeine.”

He grinned, hoping he wasn’t blushing too hard. “Not sleeping well, my Lady?”

She sighed. “Busy all the time, you know? On top of that, people are starting to _notice_ how much of this stuff I drink and are getting concerned and…ugh, I just want to be able to stay awake through a day. Or have _one_ night where I sleep for like, twelve straight hours. Maybe a whole day.”

Chat raised his to-go mug. “Amen to that. Sleep is underrated.”

He barely tasted his coffee, instead watching Ladybug smile as she drank hers. She looked so comfortable, peaceful, contented— _beautiful_.

He loved her. And knowing that she was Marinette made him love her _more_.

And maybe, hopefully, he could make her smile that beautiful smile more often.

**

The next Monday, he asked the Gorilla to stop at a café on the way to school.

He ordered a black coffee, extra espresso, and got it in a to-go cup. He held onto it like it was liquid gold during the very short ride to the school.

He arrived before Marinette, of course. She always ran late, even if he wasn’t anxiously awaiting her arrival. So he set the cup on her desk, offering a smile to Alya when she raised her eyebrows.

Marinette ran into the classroom with just a few minutes to spare. She grinned when she saw the coffee. “Oh my gosh, Alya, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Wasn’t me,” Alya said, a sly grin on her lips. “Sunshine brought it.”

Marinette’s smile fell, and she narrowed her eyes as she glanced at Adrien. “Is this more tea?”

“No, just coffee. I figured you really do need it,” he responded, holding back his laughter. Her expression was just _too_ cute.

She took a sip, and her eyes closed in bliss as she savored it. She lowered the cup before suddenly, unexpectedly leaning towards Adrien to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.

She may have been aiming for his cheek, then, but her lips were pressed to his. And he couldn’t help but return the embrace, his eyes fluttering closed as he kissed her back.

But then Marinette pulled away.

“I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, eyes wide. “I was just—I didn’t—” She picked up the coffee and started to drink it in a clear effort to avoid talking anymore.

Adrien gently grabbed the cup with one hand, her wrist with the other. He set the cup on the desk before pulling Marinette close to him and kissing her.

Her lips were soft and tasted like coffee, bitter with a sweetness that was undeniably _her_. She didn’t move at first, but then her lips pursed and pressed back against his, returning the kiss and it was everything he could ever want.

His Lady, his best friend, his _Marinette_ in his arms, in his embrace, and she wasn’t pulling away.

But the kiss had to eventually end as they parted for air. Marinette was staring at him wide-eyed, but smiling. “You—we—what?”

“Do you like the coffee?” he asked.

“Y-yeah,” she said. “It’s perfect. But you—you asked me—and—how did you know my order?”

He leaned close to her and murmured, “You told me this weekend, _my Lady_. But I still think coffee should be as sweet as you.”

Somehow, it was possible for her eyes to get wider. Her mouth dropped open and she stammered something unintelligible, her gaze raking Adrien up and down. But then she smiled, a lovely smile, and said, “Of _course_ it’s you.”

“It’s me,” he said softly. “And you’re…I’d really like to kiss you again.”

Her cheeks were pink and _cute_ and she nodded before taking a small step close to him, letting him embrace and kiss her again.

He was still worried about her—clearly, she wasn’t sleeping, even if she had a good reason for it, and he wanted to help her. But if that helping meant bring her coffee, get rewarded with soft lips on his—he was more than okay with it.


End file.
